


What You Say

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the Loki Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Poor Loki, Songfic, Warning: Loki, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Apologize" by OneRepublic. YouTube link [here](https://youtu.be/ZSM3w1v-A_Y).

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

 

“I could have done it, Father! For you! For all of us!”

 

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

 

“No, Loki.”

 

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait_

“We played together; we fought together! Do you remember none of that?”

 

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

“I remember a shadow.”

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin' new_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”

_And you say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

“Trust my rage.”

_It's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

“I’m a fool… I’m a fool!”

_I said it’s too late to apologize_

_I said it's too late to apologize_

“I’m sorry.”

_I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

“I didn’t do it for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Find me on [Tumblr](http://quietlyxmydearest.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
